London Excitements
by triffickie
Summary: Monica thinks about Chandler and their first night together. Takes place at Ross' wedding.
1. The New Wild Monica Geller

London Excitements           by Vera Priscaleth

Disclaimer: I don't own Friends, the scenes the characters. I only own this plotless story.

Author's Notes: This is my first Friends-fiction. I have always, ALWAYS loved Chandler/Monica, but I have to admit I liked it more when they weren't married, but dating and before that sneaking around. The Ross' Wedding episode was one of the funniest ones ever. I had the idea of this fic in my head for quite some time and finally I decided to write it. It takes place, when the wedding ceremony in London is just about to start. Monica starts thinking about last night etc. Enjoy.

~

Monica Geller had never been done anything this impulsive and unexpected of her in her life. Not as far as she knew, anyway. And despite what her inner voice told her, things weren't out of hand. 

    Standing there in her white bridesmaid gown, she decided to let the happenings of last night leave her mind, for the memories were starting to make her grin idiotically, not to mention her blushing cheeks. _I can't believe my brother is getting married, she thought, semi-excitedly. __Again, she added. Ross glanced at her and smiled, looking greatly content.  Monica had to admit, she wasn't all glad about this wedding. Naturally she wanted Ross to be happy, but Rachel wasn't exactly looking blithe, sitting in the mid-row of the small chapel. She loved him. Monica sighed, putting down her bouquet and feeling her forehead, which was fiery hot. This drama would most likely ruin this wedding. Which was probably for the best, because in some point of their marriage Emily might insist Ross moves to England. Monica knew Emily wasn't going to be happy settling down in the US. She absolutely adored England and Monica couldn't blame her, seeing what an exciting place London was. _

     Monica grimaced. _Exciting, indeed. She glanced at Chandler, catching him gazing at her. It was all so damn awkward, she admitted. Things certainly were out of hand, especially when she had now promised to repeat last night to him. It wasn't exactly a promise, but a commitment of sort to… Monica couldn't come up with anything more subtle than __shag. After all, they were in London. It just might be the city of groove. _

     Monica had very little excuses left to convince herself that she wasn't growing any …_emotions for her brother's best friend. This was not high school. She liked the fact she hadn't been reasoning much last night. It had been this new, Wild Monica doing things she normally didn't do even after four dates. Still, it had been tough, that drunkard mistaking her for her mother, but Chandler had been there. She had been really down about it. __Guess it was **just a moment of desperation, she thought. But **__six times! That told something other than that she had had a weak moment. She had never done it that many times in one night. Must be some sort of a personal record for Chandler as well. Thinking about made her get a stupid grin on her face, so she decided to let it go, but couldn't. _

      _This will so mess up our friendship. With everyone! Monica worried by herself. You couldn't sleep with your friend and expect things to go back the way they were. Maybe it was a London-thing. People do silly things abroad. But she couldn't let this get more out of hand. She __had to call off their meeting tonight. It just wasn't going to happen. Not again, that was._

       But then he looked at her and she found herself reconsidering. She was in _London and this was a wedding! Since she was bridesmaid it was an absolute necessary she slept with someone. It was probably one of the unwritten wedding-laws and if all of the bridesmaids didn't spend their night with someone, it would mean horrible luck to the newly weds. She didn't want that, it was her brother getting married, after all. _

       Emily was looking beautiful in her gown and Ross was over the moon when the priest began to read his chapters. Monica smiled and caught Chandler's eye. He smiled too and gave her a wink, but it ended up looking like he had just caught something in his eye. Monica giggled inside. This was really going to be some wedding. 

~

Please review. I always like feedback, always. Do you think I should make another chapter, with Chandler's thoughts? I don't know how I made Monica seem.. Was she, well, Monica in this fic? I'm not sure if I can characterize Chandler well…


	2. Ross will kill me if he finds out

**London Excitements, chapter two.**

by _Vera__Priscaleth_

Disclaimer: in chapter 1

Author's Notes; Firstly, thanks for the reviews. I know it took me a while to get off my butt and write Chandler's POV, but hopefully it's good and worth the waiting. This time it's first-person, Chandler's point of view, as said. Takes place at the same time as Mon's POV. The London-episode. :)

~

My best friend is getting married. 

_Again._

  But that's alright. I, Chandler Bing, hope the future married couple all the best. Yes, may they live happily in bliss forever until the end of their days. May they grow old and have lovely kids, a girl and a boy and I don't even mind if they don't name the boy Chandler. They can name it Joey for all I care.

  Because I, Chandler Bing, am completely happy for Ross and Emily. Especially for Ross Geller, my best friend. And my unselfish felicity for the future couple has nothing to do with my guilt of sleeping with my best friend's sister last night.

_Six times._

  Not only guilty, but also very much surprised I am alive. And I can't, for the life of me, wipe this cheeky grin off my face, when I think about it. _Monica_, I spell the name silently inside my head and rest my eyes on this beautiful woman's amazing body and I think this isn't happening. _Last night couldn't have been real_. Why did it happen? Why did we do it? 

   It's pretty damn obvious why I did it. This attractive woman suffers from a temporary craziness and wants to sleep with _me_. In all honesty, who am I to say no to her? The next morning reality hits us like an unpleasantly cold shower (which we would've needed last night, now to think of it) and we realize that we're two friends, _in bed together_. We make a silent promise of "Let's not talk about this, EVER.", but then I guess we both began to wonder "Why not?"

   Because, even if I say this myself, last night was amazing. Incredible, hot, beautiful. We weren't thinking clearly, obviously, but even if we weren't, it doesn't take away the fact I am _dying_ to repeat it. And she seems willing as well, I can see it in her eyes and when we walked down the aisle together, the mere touch of her skin made my own skin feel electric, shivers going down my spine in a very pleasant way. 

   I glance at Ross. He seems happy enough, as the priest begins the read his chapters. Dearly beloved, we are gathered here… Good luck, Ross, hope this one lasts. I return my eyes on Monica and try to wink at her, failing miserably, but deciding not to care. She looks breathtakingly beautiful.

   Still, one thought finds it's way back into my brain. _Ross__ will kill me if he finds out._

~

Hope this satisfied you. :) How was Chandler, in character, I hope? Thanks for the reviews. I think this is my only visit to Friends-fanfiction, but it was joyous and fun. All C/M-fanfic writers: keep writing! Too bad thecfsi.com was shut down, by the way. That was a real inspiration to a lot of fiction. Review and I'll give you a cup of coffee. :D


End file.
